My Bad Boy
by Kitsune Miyabi
Summary: Keith Has always been a trouble marker but at least it lessens when he has someone to watch his back or not.


Keith and Lotor have been best friends as long as they can remember. The reason being is they were neighbors and both of them didn't get along very well with other kids. Keith still remembers when he walked into the two-story white 5 bedroom house. The people that lived there had just adopted him. They were real nice people a couple that fit each other quite well. The woman had really sharp features, gave off more of a punk vibe and looked like she could kick your ass in a split second if wanted. The man was more of a lumberjack he had the whole get up to be one at least. He couldn't help but think hopefully that this family would stay and eventually as time passed he saw that he or they weren't going anywhere. About 3 days after moving into the house he went to go meet his new neighbors and they had a kid around his age but he was about a year older than Keith. The kid's name was Lotor he had caramel skin, long light blonde hair and was a little taller than Keith. At first he and lotor didn't get along but they were still around each other all the time. As they started talking more often they found out that they're way more similar to each other than they thought at first and ever since then they've been stuck together. When Keith was little he really didn't fit anywhere and would get bullied at school up for his small stature. That's when Keith started getting tired of the bullying he started getting into fights. Now as Keith got more into fighting he was a mess. He would more often than not come home with scratches and bruises all over his body. Lotor on the other hand started to practice martial arts at the age of five.

Once they both got into highschool everyone knew them by reputation. Keith the hot head that dived head first into anything and Lotor the graceful yet deadly fighter by his side. Every once in awhile there would be an idiot who didn't believe how they got there and would challenge. Today was one of those days. The guy was walking passed Keith when he thought he could brush his shoulder. That would have been fine everyone accidentally brushes shoulders but this guy had to make a big deal about how Keith bumped into his shoulder and that wasn't going to slide. If he was looking for a fight he was gonna give it to him

"So what are you gonna do big guy? You keep spouting off how much I should apologize but the way I see it you bumped into me. So in reality shouldn't you be apologizing to me?" Keith questioned with a sly smile on his face. The slightly bigger man only smiled some more in return

You could already see the people building up around them to witness what was gonna go down.

"I guess your logic is right buutt theres only a tiny problem with that I'm not gonna."

The only thing this guy is doing is wasting Keith's time he has to meet Lotor so they can go home soon but _sigh_ "You know what you are not worth my time" Then Keith turned on his heel to walk off but before he could get some distance between them the man grabbed his shoulder. It all happened so fast Keith turned around and swung at him. Lucky him the other wasn't expecting it so he got him right in the face. The shorter man didn't mean to put a lot of strength into the punch but it just happened. By the end of the exchange the one who bumped into Keith was on the floor and he could now go home with Lotor without any problems. Then he started to walk off in the direction of the school gates. Lotor was right there waiting where always did leaning against the wall.

"You look annoyed." lotor started as he picked himself off the wall and walked towards Keith

"Yeah well when someone tests your patience you tend to get annoyed. Anyways let's go home" The pale man responded as he started to walk in the direction of their houses

"You gave the guy no mercy." Lotor chuckled while bumping into Keith

"Well you wouldn't have either plus it was kinda a mistake let's just go home" Keith sighed

"Touche." Lotor replied and for some reason it looked like he was nervous he kept on fumbling with his fingers and he was usually quiet today.

"You okay there?" Keith questioned

"Hmm? Yeah I'm fine just thinking." then silence fell into the walk again but Lotor chose to leave it. It wasn't til they finally were getting close to the house Lotor stops Keith by grabbing his arm with a serious look on his face. "Keith we have been through a lot together and I want to say I like you. More than a friend. The whole time we have been together I liked you. The hot head with a mullet that would always rush in to fight and I would have to go help him afterwards. I only kept fighting so I could keep protecting you. To This day that's the reason I fight. I love how you will always walk home with me and how you stay with me. So I just wanted to get this off my chest I know you might not feel the same way and you don't have to but yeah…" Lotor was rushing the words out looking at the floor but as soon as he started to look up again he got hit with someone's body weight. Keith's Keith had jumped on him and is now laughing

"Oh god I thought you would never like me." And there was a rare smile the smaller boy never really showed. Lotor put him down and locked eyes "So you like me?" Lotor asked unsure

"Yeah ever since you started hanging around me. Now give me your hand let's walk home" Keith reached for Lotor's hand and started to pull him in the direction of the house. What was going on in both their heads as they walked off there was going to be an adventure up ahead.


End file.
